


Not The Clan's

by TheStoryBeginning



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Shimada Brothers, deep talks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 13:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11760888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStoryBeginning/pseuds/TheStoryBeginning
Summary: Hanzo and Genji finally talk...





	Not The Clan's

  
“Genji…” Hanzo hasn’t seen Genji around often and he was sure his brother was ignoring him. Hanzo wouldn’t be lying if he said he wasn’t either though. Ever since Genji had come to see Hanzo in Shimada castle, life was a rollercoaster.

Genji had told Hanzo that the world was changing and he chose a side. A side of redemption and to earn his brother’s full forgiveness. Hanzo joined Overwatch to join the good side and it was a surprise to see Jesse there.

Jesse and Hanzo had spent a summer together when he was in Hanamura for business with Blackwatch.

  
They spent nights together in the dark, light caresses and gentle kisses shared but there were other nights when their names were whispered to each other as they couldn’t risk being louder, the room hot and humid as their bodies were together as one… They were teenagers, both so new to this and both seeking someone.

  
Only Commander Reyes knew, seeing texts from Hanzo on Jesse’s communicator. They both pleaded with the man to never tell and after a mention of a certain other commander on a daki that was in Reyes’ closest, him blushing at the mention, had agreed.

  
A few months after Jesse had left, he had lost contact and Jesse never knew what happened. Hanzo couldn’t tell him what the elders had done when they heard Hanzo had been rebelling like Genji and with a man no less…

  
It was a thought for another time as Hanzo moved forward on the hill, stopping as he saw Genji laying on the ground, his head in Zenyatta’s lap as the setting sun’s was on them. Hanzo wasn’t used to seeing Genji’s unscarred face, making him turn his face away.

  
“Genji. Your brother is here. I should leave.” Zenyatta says as he taps the side of Genji’s face who lets outs small grunt, not wanting to move but he looked over, grabbing his mask as a smile overtook his face.

  
“Hanzo!” He said excitedly, putting the mask back on quickly as he stood up. Zenyatta looked over, no emotion on his robotic face but he stood up himself, walking towards the others. He didn’t always float, only in battle or when he wanted it seemed.

  
“I shall leave you alone.” Zenyatta said as he set a hand on Genji’s shoulder, leaning in and pressing his face plate where his mouth should be against Genji’s cheek.

  
Genji chuckled as Zenyatta pulled away, waving to him as he left the two brothers in peace. “Brother, come here.” Genji grabbed Hanzo’s hand, pulling him towards the small area where he was just sitting with Zen. He sat down, tugging Hanzo’s hand gently who quickly complied and knelt.

  
Hanzo couldn’t understand for a moment how normal of a temperature his brother’s hands were. He thought that they would he cold or warm, but they felt… Like nothing but metal. He hadn’t been ready to touch Genji but it had to happen at some point.

  
“Genji… I need to talk to you.” Hanzo said quietly as he glanced up at his brother who seemed to still be looking over the waves. It was so hard to tell with the mask on.

  
“I’m guessing you did but first. Look.” Genji said as he kept looking ahead. Hanzo did as well, looking through the small opening where the fence should have been. It look a bit chipped on the side posts. Hanzo could tell that someone had broken it down to probably get a better view from sitting down. It was most likely Genji and Zenyatta. “The ocean. Its so beautiful.” Genji said, slipping into their native tongue.  
Hanzo nodded as he looked over the sparkling ocean, the setting sun shining over the water. It was really as beautiful as any picture. White light bounced off of the waves as they moved, shimmering like fairies.

  
“The ocean is vast and deep. We haven’t even explored half of it yet.” Science had helped advance ocean research but still only around 35% was explored. “Lots of fish and families of fish that live down there. All of their lives seem so meaningless and we eat them for a meal and sometimes throw it out if we are full. The ocean is filled with these fish that we eat every day… It always made me wonder, if I was a fish and I worried about being caught in a net one day or eaten by another fish, would I stay worried about the net and the other fish or appreciate everything that I was seeing down there on all my journies?”

  
Hanzo glanced at him before his eyes set on the ground in front of him. “You live every day as the worried fish. I live as the fish who was glad for his journies. Our father was good to us Hanzo. The elders of the clan were not. Grandfather was not.”

  
Hanzo nodded as Genji looked over. “Our father told us many stories when he sat with us in our bedroom from when we were young children before getting us our own rooms. One I remember was when he told us of two dragons who were grounded for being out past curfew.” Hanzo let out a huff as Genji chuckled, the new robotic laugh making Hanzo quiet down.

  
“We loved father. You thought you were honoring him by continuing to listen to grandfather and the elders. You were very wrong Hanzo and they tried to have you kill me for it.” Hanzo clenched his eyes shut, remembering how he had made Genji turn around in that room, Hanzo’s sword cutting through his brother and the parchment on the wall, blood splattering everywhere. Everything had been cleaned up except for the blood on the scroll. That couldn’t be cleaned out.

  
Genji had begged him and cried, telling him not to do it but Hanzo didn’t listen. And he left his brother there to tell his grandfather what he had done. “You lived in worry for the other fish that would eat you. I want you to enjoy what we did. The late nights at the arcade, sneaking back inside the castle and climbing over the walls, your talks with me when I would sneak out… You have a family now. One that was cautious of you but one that will grow to love you.”

  
Genji scooted a bit closer, reaching up and taking off his visor now. He set it to the side as he grinned, his pale face moving gently. “You have Jesse now. I remember him from that summer and I was shocked to find him here. He was good friends with us and was upset to hear about what you did. He’s still angry. He will be for a while. I don’t blame him but I told him I have forgiven you.” Genji never knew what happened between Hanzo and Jesse, too busy with himself to see what was happening behind Hanzo’s closed doors. Hanzo never told anyone and never gained another partner because of his own problems and what the clan was telling him to do.

  
“I found Zenyatta. He healed me in body and in spirit. I am not angry any more with you, brother. Zenyatta has helped me realize this. He has taught me to love my cyborg body and I have grown to love myself and him. He is my teacher, my guide, one of my best friends, my lover and my partner. He is so much to me and I am to him. He has taught me so many things and anger is not one of them. You are angry at yourself.”

  
“Genji, I killed you.” Hanzo said as he looked into his brother’s pale eyes. He remembered the way their grandfather had yelled when he saw Genji’s green hair, how Genji thought he looked like a character from one of the arcade games. It was the small details that counted and he remembered how Genji’s eyes used to be dark. But things changed, people and times have.

  
“I know. But you can’t keep saying that. It isn’t true. You tried. It makes me the better brother. The one who can’t die.” Genji said, making Hanzo glare. Genji just laughed in response before lifting a hand to his mouth to cover it.

  
Once he was done giggling, they both looked back to the waves, sitting in silence. Genji sighed, leaning back and using his hands to support himself up. “We can learn more things about the new other again. New things about the new them. I may not be who you once knew but people changed and sometimes its for the better for that person.”

  
Hanzo and Genji were silent again, listening to the tree above them move with the wind, the ocean waves hitting the cliff below before Genji spoke again. “I didn’t know you were gay before.” Genji said calmly, causing a noise of surprise to come from Hanzo which made Genji fall back, rolling with laughter.

  
“What are you talking about?!” He said loudly, making Genji laugh more. It was hard to make Hanzo surprised and show the sudden emotion.

  
“I see the way you stare at Mccree’s ass whenever he walks out of the room.” Genji said as he continued to giggle, quieting down as he saw Hanzo look away. “You okay? I’m pansexual myself. I can help give you with dating tips for guys and definitely with Mccree. He’s one of my best friends.”

  
Hanzo sighed as Genji put his hand on his shoulder. “He hates me Genji. For what I did to you.” Hanzo said as he kept his eyes away from his brother.

  
“I guess that means we tackle one step at a problem. Zenyatta always tells me that it is better to handle the problems you have one at a time and over time, they solve themselves sometimes. Do not handle everything at once. Talk to him. Don’t avoid him.” Hanzo glanced over again and Genji shrugged.

  
“You’ve been avoiding me. And him. And everyone. You have always been so good at that that sometimes people never know where you are so they stay put and need you to come to them.” Genji said as he watched the sun again, dipping almost down into the horizon.

  
“Lets go inside Hanzo. Its getting dark out. You probably want dinner.” Genji said as he stood, grabbing the visor and clicking it back into place once again.  
“I shall stay out here. I will be in soon. I just need to think… Thank you, Genji.” Hanzo said as Genji put his hand on his shoulder, Hanzo putting his hand on to Genji’s before the pressure was gone and Genji slipped away silently.

  
Hanzo had a lot to work on and it would take time but right now, he would be alone with his thoughts.

  
His thoughts. Not the clan’s.


End file.
